


Transience

by shxgan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxgan/pseuds/shxgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment, a sliver of time, can make the largest impact. </p><p>A collection of Haikyuu Reader Inserts. </p><p>1. Mediocre [Akaashi Keiji]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transience

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so since I'm total Haikyuu!! trash I've decided to start up a series of reader inserts. I'm taking requests currently so feel free to send your prompts to me on tumblr ( http://woozifer.tumblr.com ) I accept requests for smut, angst, fluff and anything else your little heart desires. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome. 
> 
> Starting things off with an Akaashi story because why not.

The original plan had been a trip to the beach, but unexpected and torrential rain had seen to it that the two of you spent the day indoors. Truthfully, you were a little disappointed at not getting to visit the ocean, but the longer you sat at the coffee table between your boyfriend’s legs the more you came to notice a charming sort of calm that had the corners of your lips curving subtly upwards. With Akaashi’s arms wrapped around your waist you found yourself completely relaxing for the first time in a long while. It never ceased to surprise you how quiet moments such as these could be so completely fulfilling. A quiet hum leaves your lips as you lean back further, closing your eyes and enjoying the moment. The soft guitar of the song playing from your phone has you humming along, and soon enough you lose yourself in the music, lyrics pouring forth from your lips and drifting into the setter’s ears.

He had a tendency to lose himself in his own thoughts, the sound of your voice all of sudden has him blinking and turning his gaze towards you expectantly, only to find that in reality you weren’t talking to him at all. He listens to your impromptu practice session in silent appreciation, eyes taking notice of every micro-expression flitting over your features as you focused on each note that left your throat. Music had always been your passion, and you had always mentioned that you wanted to pursue it as a hobby at the very least, but until now he had never had the opportunity to hear what your singing sounded like since you were quite insecure about your work. Sitting here now he finds himself wondering just what you were so embarrassed about. 

“...Your voice is beautiful.” He murmurs as the song fades out to silence. His words are sincere and you turn your head to get a better look at him, blushing a bit when you find yourself locking eyes with him. His arms tighten around you, and he purses his lips momentarily as he fumbles around in his head for the right words to verbalize his thoughts. “Why are you always so shy about it?” 

“Thank you….Umm…” You hesitate, not quite sure how to explain your complex to him. “I don’t really know. Maybe it’s a conditioned response or something. I used to sing a lot around the house when i was growing up, but there’d always be someone around to tell me to shut up for whatever reason so I guess I kinda just…” Breaking eye contact you pause for a minute to reach down and play with the golden ring wrapped around your middle finger. It was a nervous habit of yours, one that he noticed more so whenever you had to speak about your past. Even after knowing you for years, and dating you for the past six months, Akaashi found often that he wasn’t the only one with secrets. “I guess I just kinda took it as people hating my voice? Thinking back I never really got a lot of support when it came to music or art or anything like that...I guess I always figured it was because i’m pretty mediocre.” You offered finally, giving what you probably hoped was a nonchalant shrug, but the motion came off as slightly flustered in his opinion. Silence fills the room after your admission, though after spilling your insecurities you find that one is extremely heavy. Growing uneasy after a few moments you glanced up at him again in the hopes of getting some clue into what he was thinking, your breath catching in your throat as you took in his visage. 

Though Akaashi’s expression had a tendency to remain neutral, at the moment the corners of his lips were clearly turning downward into a frown. His dark gaze held a quiet, yet burning sort of intensity that you would probably be able to find the words to properly describe. It wasn’t often that you saw him so visibly displeased, and quite frankly it had you blinking in surprise. “Akaashi?” You question him, eyes widening just a bit as he comes to focus directly on you. You’ve never seen him look so serious before.

He leans down and buries his face in the side of your neck, a low hum leaving him as he closes his eyes. “You shouldn’t say such things about yourself ___…” His voice comes like a warm summer breeze, refreshing and calm. 

“ _You’re anything but mediocre._ ”


End file.
